Tengo tu love
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: ¿Cómo podía querer a una persona con la que en su vida había cruzado palabra? Y ni siquiera estaban en el mismo equipo. Pues fue de las pocas personas que la hacía hablar, y ella era la segunda persona en la tierra que podía calmar a la bestia de Nagumo. ¿Quién era Juanes cuando estaba el mismísimo Haruya Nagumo? Y solito para…NagumoX¿?


**¡Y heme aquí con una de mis canciones favoritas de mi joven y corta vida xD -ayajá-! Y la pareja como comenté que es de lo más marciana (bueno, más o menos): **_**NagumoXKii**_** (Fumiko Keeve) si por algo no saben quién es Kii, es la jugadora del equipo de Hiroto (véase Génesis), la de cabello morado y tez morena que creo que nunca habló .w. Y aprovecho porque...la verdad ya tenía ganas, y regreso el lunes próximo a mi adorada (?) y llena de chusma "linda" Escuela -.- Inspirado en "Tengo tu love" de Si7te, la letra me divierte x3. Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes son propiedad de .o.!**

Contadas con las manos, con bolitas y palitos y manzanas, Haruya Nagumo con todo su esfuerzo había llegado a la increíble cantidad de 7, y estaba orgulloso. Pero ¿siete qué?...siete veces que había cruzado palabra con Fumiko Kii, lo que para el pelirrojo era un gran logro. Y el insignificante hecho de que no eran compañeros de equipo, mucho menos algo así como "amigos", y siquiera seres mínimamente compatibles en lo que a gustos y filosofías se refería, ese "pequeño detalle" fue el detonador para que en boca de absolutamente todos los conformantes de Sun Garden pasara la incógnita de cómo demonios desde hace un mes Nagumo y Kii comenzaron a salir.

Se lo temían muy bien escondido. Disimularon muy bien a pesar de haber sido escasas las veces en que coincidían en alguna esquina de la casa. Y nadie se dio cuenta de cuando infiltrados en sus propias conversaciones, regaños por parte de Ulvida, y temas de conversación sin sentido rutinarias, ignoraban por completo los minutos bastos en los que la chica reía a carcajadas. Sosteniendo su estómago como si de un momento a otro fuera a implotar. Secando sus lágrimas son sus manos temblorosas debido a lo débil que la dejó ese estado. Y frente a ella, Nagumo, satisfecho por asegurar que de esa manera se fuera acercando a ella sin que se diera cuenta. Ocultando bien en su papel de "Galán" el hecho de que cada ves que Kii sonreía, era ella quien lo ponía a sus pies. Y no al revés como todos creían. Definitivamente no le hacía falta un celular de sepa cuántos quilates. Él sólo se preocupaba por tener una buena conversación para enamorarla más y más.

Nagumo no era de mal ver. De hecho, era considerado entre las chicas y las niñas del orfanato uno de los principales "sex symbol" del lugar. Aunque hacía algún tiempo era molestado por los mayores. "Cómo es posible que siendo tan buen jugador seas tan escuálido" decían. Y la verdad sí, no era de esos que salían del castillo en llamas con la princesa en brazos. Más bien, él sería llevado cargado en una situación ínfimamente parecida. Pero entre sus juegos escondidos y de broma, Nagumo le ofrecía unos brazos, no tan fuertes, ni a la vista protectores, pero que serían los que más fuerte la abrazarían.

-¿Q-ué haces?- Preguntaba Kii escondiendo su asombro en una risa por mucho fingida. Nagumo la sintió estremecerse y juraba poder ver a través de ella cómo se le helaba la piel. Sonrió para encantarla y victorioso (aunque sólo él se imaginara el verdadero por qué).

-Con eso a qué te refieres en sí.- No contestó. Se extrañó, añadiendo que a Nagumo le disgustaba de sobremanera el silencio.- Ya, mujer. Sabes que es juego.- La soltó lentamente para que Kii pudiera encararlo sin separarse demasiado. Maldito listo.

-Sí, ya lo sé.- Se giró a penas unos centímetros y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Es en estos casos donde no entendía cómo el mismo chico aseguraba que frente a él estaba alguien con una mirada que valía oro si sus ojos eran de color lavanda. Sería por brillante. O que por error de genética, eran de un color más intenso que los normales. Era lo que llamaban "retórico". No lo sabía tan bien. No era fijado en eso y jamás había tenido la necesidad de ver las cosas de esa forma. De la forma en la que, con las mismas palabras de Haruya, el cursi Hiroto veía y le hablaba a Ulvida. Aunque estos ya llevaban cerca de un año saliendo incluso si apenas lo habían aceptado.- Vamos. Que nos llaman para cenar. - Ni idea. Ella lo hacía ciego-sordo-mudo. Pero ella tenía toda la culpa. Apretó suavemente su mano unos instantes y la soltó al otro segundo.

- ¿Qué esperamos?...- Sabía perfectamente que no podía ni pisarle los talones a esas tantas figuras públicas y famosas a las que Kii consideraba "amores platónicos". Y total, por muy enamorado que estuviera de ella, Nagumo no había necesitado jamás, y ni ahora era como su meta cercana a alcanzar. Siendo sincero, todo eso de la fama a él le aburría. No podría tener ni el dinero ni las mansiones ni algún jet privado de Chayanne o algún actor de cine. Pero aspiraba a algo más cercano y más completo. Si podía aspirarla a tomar su mano y acercarse a ser una parte de Kii, se daba por bien servido.

-¿Le gustaría la idea de una casita en la playa?- Eso sí, a hacerla tan feliz como ella inconscientemente lo hacía a él, por eso daría todo. Y eso sí podía prometer tratar de dárselo.- Pa' que se bañe con agüita de mar.- Y corrió a darse un baño con agua bien helada al no poder sacarse la escena de su "hormonático" cerebro de Kii en bikini.

Tenía en cuenta que daba una imagen diferente a lo que en verdad era. Pero esa era su esencia. A leguas de saber que la gente lo creía un chico lindo, el gracioso de la clase, el don Juan con media escuela, él siempre había creído eso de "caras vemos, corazones no sabemos". A él no se le daba eso de dejarse llevar por la apariencia, porque le pasaba lo mismo. Nagumo era en el fondo sensible, soltando su verdadero yo cuando fuera necesario. Sabía que el amor iba más allá de fijarse en una chica hermosa pero hablando del físico, en tener dinero para llevarla a pasear, mucho más lejano a un_ table dance_, esos lugares no los bajaba de ser de "mala muerte". Muy pocas personas podían decir con todas sus letras que conocían al verdadero Haruya Nagumo. Una de ellas era su mejor-peor amigo Suzuno. Y ahora le pedía a Kii no que se interesara en él. Eso se escuchaba demasiado egoísta para él. Sino que buscara en el pelirrojo la forma más lejos de acabar una historia, empezar una y que estuviera encantada de hacerlo a su lado. Algo así de no buscarle un sinónimo al tiempo, que de todas formas no servía de mucho. Con ella, el tiempo vale más que un _Rolex_, y escuchar su voz más allá de un _iPhone_, de esos que creen se dan y se da el amor como por arte de Magia.

Y mucho más rápido pasaba con ella en sus innumerables intentos de "Pasaba por aquí y quise venir a saludarte" para después indirectamente terminar paseando y recorriendo calles que se la sabían al derecho y al revés. Por donde se encontrarían al acto personas que malinterpretarían la situación. Pero esas salidas se hicieron más frecuentes. Sus conversaciones iban mucho más allá de silencios en extremo incómodos y cambiaron el tema único de "¿cómo está el clima?" De hecho, cuando era necesario, Kii se tomaba la libertad de propinarle un buen golpe a Nagumo si se pasaba de gracioso o si hacía un comentario fuera de lugar. Tenían sus altibajos y hubo un par de ocasiones en las que pasaron tres días sin hablarse. Pues su orgullo los obligaba a hacerse del rogar. En este caso, Nagumo siempre era el que cedía, eso sí, siempre con elegancia. Sin sentimentalismos. Y por increíble que pareciera, ahora compartía el lugar con Suzuno para calmarlo a causa de su estúpido temperamento impulsivo el cuál hacía que quisiera pelearse con el de enfrente cada diez minutos. ¿Cómo es que Kii con menos tiempo conociendo a Nagumo que Suzuno era capaz de calmarle sus ánimos al pelirrojo? Por supuesto que no había que ser tan listos, pero sólo unos cuantos se iban dando cuenta y comprobaban sus teorías.

Hubo cierta ocasión en que tomó una decisión que a muchos hombres les come la cabeza. Él no lo pensó mucho. Como saliera estaría bien. Lo importante era la respuesta a todo ese teatrito que los hombres normales hacían. Aunque él por dentro igual era un manojo de nervios pero "Era un momento. Ya pasaría cuando escuchara a Kii" y así, acomodando por décima vez su chaqueta al frente y quedando a sus pies, el ya no tan pequeño Haruya Nagumo de ahora veintiún años…

-Te pregunto a ti…que si aceptas ser mi esposa.- Lo que más quería es que ese instante fuera algo que le bordara una sonrisa a ambos cada vez que se acordaran. Y aún con su carácter, sabía lo "importante" que era ese momento para una mujer. Viéndolo de esta forma, se puede decir que Nagumo no se esforzó demasiado por hacerlo bien, pero…- El compromiso vale más que el anillo.- Y no, no se estaba excusando de que en vez de anillo de compromiso, le regalara por ahora una gargantilla de plata menos valiosa. Sencillamente una vez más como en estos cinco años de relación le demostraba a Kii que más allá de querer comprarla, ella valía mucho más que la escenita de pedida de matrimonio, o las joyas de enlace. Que de eso, Nagumo no lo necesitaba para que él la viera como única y perfecta. Que de todo ese circo, a Nagumo no le nacía el amor. Todo emanaba de Kii. Sin esperar a contestarle, y tampoco saber qué hacer bajo la mirada de todo el restaurante se lanzó a sus brazos. Susurrándole un sinfín de veces que sí. Retirando las lágrimas que se anidaban en sus ojos pero aún dejándolos luminosos y algo hinchados. Y el beso celebrado por todos los clientes, meseros y meseras y hasta del propio gerente y de los cocineros no podía faltar. Todo eso sólo sirvió para convencerá Kii que…

-Definitivamente no me equivoqué al escogerte. Y que no hay palabras si no hay corazón.

-Yo no le tengo que gritar a todos que te amo a ti.

-¿Por qué?

-Se sobreentiende. Una vez me dijiste que el silencio vale más que un grito cuando el grito no es por amor.

Un año después. Llegó el día del matrimonio. Por supuesto que en la Iglesia llegaron cuarenta personas y en la fiesta había doscientas, eso se lo esperaban. Contaron obviamente con la presencia de los padres de Kii, quien había sido adoptada cuatro años atrás, y todo el "Equipo Sun Garden" como se autoproclamaban, contando a "Padre", Hitomiko, y todos los "pequeños" que crecieron al mismo tiempo que los recién casados. Los que consideraban hermanos de otra madre. Incluso se conmovieron al ver llegar a varios que vivían ahora en otros lados por cuestiones de trabajo, y que regresaron a su antiguo hogar sólo para estar con ellos…estaba de más decir que Nagumo no lo demostró del todo pero él era un mar de lágrimas por dentro.

Después se escabulleron para correr como alma que lleva el diablo al aeropuerto para su luna de miel y absolutamente todo fue como la primera vez…

-¡Sí, Nagumo! ¡Como la primera vez que perdiste la llave del departamento, o una de mis maletas! ¡Esto es exactamente igual!

-¡Y qué me reclamas! ¡Igual vomitaste en el avión como la primera vez que viajamos los dos solos en avión!

-¡Y me volviste a tirara al piso como la primera vez que intentaste llevarme cargando a la habitación!

-¿¡Y qué culpa tengo yo de que estés igual de gorda que aquella vez!?- Exactamente todo como el primer día.

-¡¿GORDA?! ¡NO TE VUELVO A HABLAR EN LA VIDA!

-¡COMO SI QUISIERA!

-¡AHHHH! ¡TE ODIO!

-¡AY SÍ TÚ, ME MUERO!

-¡FLAMITA!

-¡UVA GORDA!

¡TARADO!

-¡TORPE!

-¡TE AMO!

-¡YO MÁS!

¿¡QUÉ ESPERAMOS!?

¡AHÍ ESTÁ LACAMA!- Eso también había pasado, y pasaría por los siglos de los siglos…

Se tomaron todo el tiempo que desearon para ellos solos. Como desde chicos habían comenzado a trabajar e incluso ahora titulados les iba bien, tuvieron el suficiente dinero para darse los lujos que se les antojaban. Para ambos, viajar era una pasión. Ir de un lugar con mar inmediatamente a un desierto o una selva. ¿Hijos? A ellos eso no les apuraba mucho.

-Cuando hayamos viajado por todo el mundo, hayamos hecho lo que siempre quisimos, no dejemos pendientes ni caprichos sin cumplir, cuando nos organicemos bien, tengamos una casa y cuando se descomponga el televisor ahora sí que podemos pensar en un hijo.-Era lo que ambos tenían acordado.

-Tiempo al tiempo, Haruya.-Sonrió Kii

-Además, con un hijo te tendría que compartir con él y todavía no quiero.- A ella la volvía loca pero en el buen sentido esa actitud posesivo-celoso-berrinchudo de su marido. Más cuando al agarraba por la cintura o por los hombros como si fuera un osos de peluche gigante. Como dijo Kii; tiempo al tiempo, y ese había llegado. Su primera y única hija; Haruhi quién nació a los tres años y medio de casados.

-No estoy entre los más bellos de "People" es español~…-

-¿Perdón?- Se extrañó la chica dejando de recargarse en los brazos del pelirrojo mientras cambiaba los canales por aburrimiento.

-Ahh… es una canción que escuché por ahí. Ya no recuerdo dónde.

-E…sta bien.- Sin embargo, para ella, Nagumo era merecedor a posar en la página principal de un sinfín de calendarios y revistas de esas en las que dicha página terminaría colgada detrás de la puerta de alguna chica (o de un chico). –Aunque mejor lo dejo así.

-¿De qué hablas, amor?

-Sólo digo que eres muy guapo, Haruya, pero si fueras así de famoso como Ricky Martin o Juanes me toparía por la calle con quinientas tanta mil niñas que tendrían tu foto en la pared, en su cuaderno o haciendo quién sabe qué cosas con ella.- Nagumo sonrió complacido y halagado.

-¿Y cómo sabes que no lo hacen?-De inmediato sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y a su mujer cruzada de brazos sin mirarlo a lacara y fijando su atención oprimir de manera salvaje los botones del control remoto.- Jajaja eso me dice que estás celosa.

-¡Calla que despiertas a Haruhi!... ¡Y no lo estoy!

-Pero tu mirada me dice que Brad Pitt de tu corazón.-Se formó un silencio entre ellos. Para después que la risa de Kii se infiltrara por todos los rincones de la casa haciendo que Haruhi al fin se despertara y haciendo sonrojar a Nagumo pensando que se estaba burlando del. Aunque no era exactamente así.

-En eso tienes razón.-Y él tampoco podía ser desagradecido con lo que tenía. Kii era delas personas más dulces y tiernas que había. Y era un gran ser humano. Pero si le añadíamos el físico, Nagumo podía presumir a todos os perros babosos que miraban a su esposa que sólo él podría llegar más "a fondo" con ella.

-Y aunque pueda tenerlo todo todo nunca hay nada si me faltas tú…- Y aunque a duras penas y a súplicas y rezos Nagumo sólo llegara a los doscientos seguidores en Twitter y un poco más en Facebook. Y la banda que conformaba no llegara a la cuarta parte de las visitas en Youtube que un video del tal Justin Bieber todo eso se le olvidaba al ver a Kii con un delantal llamándolo para comer o para cenar. Cuando la veía arreglándose frente al espejo y haciendo muecas como cuando era niña. O tomando el control de la tele sirviéndole como micrófono. Arrullando a Haruhi y así como a veces verla llorando dudando si sería una buena madre, sonriendo cuando ella jugaba con la pequeña y cuando Kii veía al chico elevando por el aire a Haruhi y atrapándola. Dejándose consentir por Nagumo y hasta el hecho de adoptar la forma de un demonio cuando él la hacía enojar, absolutamente todo valía la pena. Porque podía tener todo con ella, y hasta lo que no, pues no ya, pero todo con Kii.

¿Y qué si les hacía falta un yate? ¿Y qué si tuvieron su casa en la playa tres años después? ¿Y qué si no vivían en una mansión cerca de una celebridad? Le bastaba con tener el derecho de llamar a Kii como su "esposa". Por tener una pequeña pero única familia, como la que de un modo le hizo falta cuando fue un niño. Por el simple hecho de tener una niña que fue creada por él y por la chica tímida que a duras penas le dirigía la palabra cuando tenían quince años, ya convertida en mujer, pero con ojos de adolescente. Y cómo olvidar a Hiroto, a Suzuno que más que su mejor amigo ahora era el padrino de Haruhi, a Midorikawa, Desarm, y a su familia de Sun Garden. El hecho de tener alguien esperándolo en casa y el por qué salía a trabajar, y a quien le dedicaba las canciones de su banda que aún se reunían cuando podían. Era su mayor premio, empatado con el hehco de todos los días diciéndole a Kii…

-Tengo tu love…

**Asafdsafda, sí, me gusta la pareja Y QUÉ, y la canción Y QUÉ Y QUÉ. Como que la final se me agotaron las fuerzas pero el final final…sí quedó :3 awww mi Hijo Nagumo ya se me fue del nido TT-TT mmmm ah ajá,si me da tiempo y ganas me queda por subir un IchiRika que es increíble que EN TODAS LAS VACACIONES NO HAYA HECHO UNO DE ELLOS ò.ó yo me voy a mi sesión de llanto, y de canto también. Dudas comentarios reviews quejas, casas de playa ya se lo saben. Peace :D!**


End file.
